Still Standing
by Presea Lancelot
Summary: Harry ha descubierto un medio para revivir a Sirius, y es a traves de un diario pero se lleva tremenda sorpresa al ver que ha revivido a Regulus! Y Lord Voldemort a Sirius... ¿que pasara? Yaoi. RegulusxHarry, DracoxHarry, SiriusxRemus


**Still Standing**

**Por:** Presea Lancelot

**_Prologo_**

**Parejas:** **_RegulusxHarry, SiriusxRemus, DracoxHarry_**

**Advertencias:** este fic contiene relaciones **hombrexhombre.**

**Disclaimer**: todos los derechos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo escribo esto sin lucro alguno.

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**L**a velocidad parecia no afectar a esos viajeros, y eso que el autobús Noctámbulo parecia ir mas rápido que nunca.

.-¡Prescott!

.-con cuidado, señora Field

Ron y Hermione vieron como la anciana bajaba mientras maldecía a Stan.

.-ay, no; - el pelirrojo se hundió en el asiento algo asustado - aquí vamos de nuevo – el autobús volvió a andar.

.-espero que la casa de Remus no este muy lejos – la chica, aunque se sujetaba fuertemente, mostraba mas tranquilidad que su amigo

.-¿y me lo dices a mi? espero llegar vivo en esta cosa infernal

.-es increíble que le tengas tanto miedo a un transporte del mundo mágico¿acaso no te gustaba?

.-la palabra es correcta, Hermione; me _"gustaba", _ahora se ha vuelto mas insoportable

.-¿lo dices por que ya todos saben que Voldemort esta de vuelta?

Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido.

.-¿podrías evitar el decir **_ese_** nombre?

Hermione rolo los ojos fastidiada

.-es increíble como te pones

.-niños, no estén peleando – una cabeza de cabellos púrpuras se asomo delante de ellos – aun falta para llegar a casa de Remus

.-lo sentimos, Tonks – Ron y Hermione cantaron la respuesta al mismo tiempo y Tonks volvió a su lugar con una sonrisa.

.-es increíble que nos tenga que acompañar

.-cállate, Ron; - Hermione abrió un libro que tenia a un lado de ella- Tonks es una buena chica

.-si, claro; si lo que quieres es conseguirte problemas gratis

.-eres imposible, Ronald Weasley

.-no me llames por mi nombre completo – la chica hizo ademanes de no escucharlo - ¡no me ignores, Hermione! Vaya, eres mas enojona que antes

.-si, claro, Ronald

.-Harry¿verdad que se ha vuelto mas enojona?

**: Silencio :**

.-¿Harry? - ambos amigos giraron la cabeza hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Con el mismo cabello alborotado y con la mirada mas seria y triste, un muchacho de dieciséis años miraba fijamente a la nada.

.-oye, Harry... hazme caso – el pelirrojo se acerco a su amigo - ¿Harry? – Ron sintio como Hermione habia llegado a su lado - ¿otra vez no me escuchas? – miro a la castaña

.-bueno, nuevamente esta concentrado en la música

.-si, como no

Desde que habian llegado por Harry, los amigos se dieron cuenta que, no solo la manera de ser, si no tambien físicamente el ojiverde habia cambiado. Su piel se habia puesto un poco pálida, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo de antaño y la manera de mirar era una extraña mezcla entre alegría y melancolía. Aunque para Ron, lo mas extraño de todo –aun- era la extraña cosa redonda, plana, de color plateado y azul que parecían conectarse a lo que fueran orejeras pero con cables. ¡Era tan raro!

Las extrañas cosas que parecían orejeras se las habia puesto despues de saludarlos y de ese silencio ya nadie mas lo habia sacado, Hermione le habia dicho que Harry estaba escuchando música pero a Ron le parecia imposible poder escuchar música en algo que bien podían parecer panckecas pero de diferente color. Y duras.

.-¿no sera que esta poseído y esas cosa sean los que lo controlan?

.-no digas tonterías, Ron¿cómo unos discman van a controlar a Harry?

.-pues lo has visto por ti misma, nos ha estado ignorando y mira a la nada como si no existiéramos

.-ya te dije que esta escuchando música, deja de ser tan escandaloso

.-¡es en serio, Hermione, ya me preocupé – la chica vio como el pecoso habia puesto un puchero de tristeza. Despues de todo, ella tambien sentía extraño todo eso. Suspiro y le quito a Harry las orejeras.

.-Harry, basta, deja eso por unos minutos y haznos caso, nos estas asustando y Ron no sabe ni porque¿qué se supone que estas escuchando?

Harry puso una cara llena de confusión.

.-perdón, Herm,... ¿qué me decías? Es que no te entendí – la chica lo miro acusadora – es que hablaste muy rápido

.-pregunte que era lo que estabas escuchando que no nos haces caso

.-aaah, eso

.-si

.-Harry, yo le digo a Hermione que tal vez eso te ha poseído por medio el señor obscuro; dime¿dónde los encontraste? – Harry soltó una risita

.-no están poseídos, Ron – miró a la chica – y Hermione, estoy escuchando un grupo que me gusta mucho

.-¿grupo? – era la segunda vez que sincronizaban lo mismo el pelirrojo y la castaña.

.-¿qué grupo, Harry?

.-uno muy bueno – el moreno acomodo los discman mirando, sonriente, a su amiga – de seguro ya debiste haberlo escuchado, se llama "The Rasmus"

.-¿qué es esa cosa? – Ron abrió los cejos y puso cara de _"no entiendo de que rayos hablas"_

.-me parece que si los he oído – la chica coloco una mano en el mentón- y según me parece si son buenos

.-son fantásticos, he escuchado su música desde el comienzo de las vacaciones; ¿me hablan cuando lleguemos a casa de Remus? Gracias - y sin esperar mas, Harry volvió a acomodarse los discman y a ponerle play.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y luego a su amigo; momentos despues volvían a sus lugares. El pelirrojo comiendo unas ranas de chocolate y Hermione en la lectura. Al parecer, Harry no volvería definitivamente a hablar; aunque claro, no esperaban que estuviera muy alegre despues de la muerte de Sirius.

Harry, aunque escuchaba la música, no podía evitar el pensar en la gran suerte que habia tenido al evitar hablar con sus amigos; no se atrevía a que ellos le vieran con pena o tratando de interrogarle de cómo se sentía aun de la muerte de Sirius y cosas así; no, no, aun no estaba listo para poder hablar con cordura sin soltar una lagrima o mas. Tal vez despues pero no en esos momentos. Aunque podía escuchar música y sentirse transportado a mundo donde, de alguna forma, sentía desahogarse; en especial con la música de The Rasmus.

Aunque ya antes sabia que habia un grupo musical con ese nombre, jamás les habia puesto la suficiente atención como para decir si su música era buena o mala, pero... justamente al salir de la estación de King Cross, al estar sentado en el asiento trasero del auto de los Dursley, mientras tío Vernon, que habia encendido la radio en cualquier estación, mascullando cosas incoherentes por la rabia y el temor acerca de los amenazantes fenómenos... lo escucho.

Una voz casi celestial junto a una música que parecia querer entrar por todo el cuerpo, llamo profundamente su atención. La letra era melancólica y triste, los tonos subían y bajaban y el cantante parecia describir su dolor y vida. Si, esa canción... esa canción parecia que narraba su propia vida, cerro los ojos y ya nada importo; ni las protestas de tío Vernon o tía Petunia, y mucho menos las caras que hacia su gordo primero a un lado de el; solo importaba esa música, esa canción... el interprete y lo que su contenido decía. Sonrió. Tenia que saber el nombre de esa canción y grupo. Pero desgraciadamente, tío Vernon precisamente se quejaba tambien de esa _"horrible"_ música, y cambio de estación justo cuando iban a dar la información que el quería.

La llegada fue frustrante para el chico de ojos verdes, por un lado la muerte de Sirius aun le conmovía hondamente; pero esa voz... esa canción... ¡tenia que escucharla nuevamente! Subió a su habitación con aires tristes, horas mas tarde, se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión, se encontraba aburrido pues la programación no le entretenía para nada; cambio a un canal de música y fue entonces que lo vio; sin duda, era la misma voz, otra canción, si, pero la misma voz llena de energía y sentimientos. Enderezo mas su cuerpo y puso especial atención, esa letra tambien le gustaba mucho, al finalizar el video hablaron de el, se llamaba The Rasmus y la canción de ese video **_"In The Shadows"._**

The Rasmus fue lo único que ocupaba su mente, no sabia porque, pero un vago presentimiento lo hizo subir a la habitación de Dudley; tal vez... tal vez su primo pudiera tener ese cd... se acercó y justo cuando su mano tocaba el pomo de la puerta, el tío Vernon habia aparecido gritándole ladrón y otras cosas, mejor entro a su habitación rápidamente. Se encerró y no volvió a salir.

Con el susto y la soledad, recordó a Sirius, veía su sonrisa, su mirada profunda, su ronca voz... y que por su estupidez habia muerto. Lloro, lloro toda la tarde y todo el dia siguiente, ya no recordaba nada de nada. Los dias los pasaba en su habitación hundido en su tristeza y con intenciones que parecían las de morir, esto para los Dursley era bueno y malo. Bueno porque tal vez así moría o se lo llevaban y dejaban al fin sus vidas en paz, pero malo porque si Harry llegaba a morir o enfermar antes de que eso ocurriese a ellos seria a quienes culparían.

No lo obligaban a salir ni comer, simplemente le dejaban la comida en la habitación sin decir nada y de rato tía Petunia iba y veía que casi no tocaba lo que le dejaban. Harry solo quería una cosa, morir; morir y no saber nada mas¿a que vivía? Sus padres estaban muertos, su padrino tambien... no tenia a nadie; tal vez a sus amigos pero Ron y Hermione eran de su edad y algún dia tendrían que casarse y podían suceder muchas cosas. No era lo mismo. Le llegaban las cartas de ellos y alguna de los aurores, pero a todos les decía lo mismo, que estaba bien, algo melancólico pero eso era todo. Dia tras dia era lo mismo. Algo insoportable para un adolescente como el. Y fue, que un dia lluvioso y mas deprimente que de costumbre, lo volvió a escuchar.

Abrió los ojos tratando de ver si no era un sueño, pero la música seguía sonando; se levantó de la cama y camino, trastabillando, hasta la puerta que abrió lentamente, la música se escuchó mas fuerte y clara. La música provenía de la habitación de Dudley. Volvió a cerrar la puerta pero se quedo pegado a ella, con los ojos cerrados y deleitándose con la letra y voz, era lindo; Harry comenzó a llorar pero tambien sonreía como aliviado, su cuerpo resbalo hasta dar con el piso y se quedo ahí hasta que el cd termino. De rato, escucho una queja de Dudley acerca de esa música y Harry dedujo que al menos, tendría ese cd dos dias mas y luego lo tiraría. Esperó.

Efectivamente, a los dos dias Dudley tiro al cesto de la basura el cd junto con unos viejos discman que se habian descompuesto por la culpa de el _"estúpido"_ cd. Harry sabia que la verdad era que Dudley, en una de sus rabietas, habia lanzado el aparato. Harry subió a su cuarto con sigilo y rapidez escondiendo en su ropa el preciado tesoro. Entro a su cuarto y puso el seguro, no quería sorpresitas. El cd estaba intacto con su caja de música y los discman solo tenían una leve descompostura que el podía arreglar. Tres horas despues, sonreía satisfecho de su esfuerzo, coloco el cd en los discman y todo su ser comenzó a llenarse de esa música añorada. Esa noche, por primera vez, pensó en Sirius sin llorar.

.-Harry, ya estamos a punto de llegar

El ojiverde miro a una sonriente Tonks, como Ron y Hermione comenzaban a preparar sus cosas. No habia notado cuando la mujer se habia acercado hasta el, es mas, ni siquiera la habia...

.-¿y la música? – sus amigos lo vieron mover a los discman con cierto frenesí. La música no se escuchaba y los discman, de pronto, tambien habian dejado de funcionar

.-¿qué ocurre, Harry? – la castaña volvió a acercarse a el. Tonks habia ido al frente con Stan

.-es que... esto ya no funciona y no entiendo porque...

.-¿el aparato poseído dejo sus hechizos malignos? Me alegro – la chica miro derrotada a el pelirrojo y luego la zona por donde andaban

.-tal vez es por la magia

.-¿eh? – Hermione puso una mano en la frente

.-por Dios, Harry; toda la zona debe estar protegida con fuertes hechizos y los discman dejaron de funcionar debido a tanta magia

.-hm... ¿no podrías hacerlos funcionar, Hermione?

.-me temo que no pues la magia debe ser muy poderosa

.-por favoooor – esa cara de inocente de Harry hizo a la chica reprocharse a si misma

.-Harry, en verdad no puedo hacer nada; pero tal vez Remus, cuando lleguemos, pueda hacer algo por ti

.-gracias, Herms

.-chicos, ya llegamos – el autobús dio un terrible frenazo y los amigos se sujetaron unos a otros.

.-bajemos de esta cosa endemoniada pero ya – la castaña tomo sus cosas y marcho al frente de sus amigos

.-que bueno que ya llegáramos, tengo hambre y tal vez Remus nos pueda dar aun de cenar

.-deja de pensar en comida, Ron

.-tengo hambre, no me reproches

Los cuatro bajaron, Harry al final. Todos miraban la casa, Harry guardó los discman y miro alrededor. Ya era de noche.

.- **_I wish you where here tonight with me to see the northern lights, i wish you where here tonight with me…_**- canto con los ojos cerrados en un bajo tono

.-vamos, Harry –apresuro Tonks.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fin del prologo**

**_Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios, asi como sus dudas, jitomatazos y flames, Nos vemos y cuidense mucho n.n_**


End file.
